O Segundo que determina
by Ainsley Haynes
Summary: [SPOILERS para HBP!] O que se passa na mente de Severus Snape após a tão fatídica noite? Sua verdadeira face é revelada para os outros? E para si mesmo?
1. O Segundo que determina

**O Segundo que determina**

By _Jesse Kimble_

"Diga a Verdade, mas a diga devagar  
o sucesso da fala Nisso repousa.  
Luminosidade excessiva para nosso enfermo gozo  
A Verdade é sempre poderosa surpresa.

Como à Criança o Raio se explica  
para que ela possa sossegar,  
A verdade deve dar-se aos poucos  
Ou, a qualquer um, ela há de cegar"

_- Emily Dickson, "Tell all the truth but tell it slant"_

* * *

Estava de volta à isolada casa dos pais. Aquela casa... tão igual às outras da rua, que um dia fora destinada aos funcionários da próspera fábrica situada nos arredores. Por manifesto, a encontrara vazia, os _Prince_, ou – como eram conhecidos na comunidade bruxa – _Snape_, a haviam abandonado há alguns anos. Severus dela saíra quando seu último familiar – o pai – morrera. Entre as missões para o Lord das Trevas e suas atribuições como Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts, nunca perdera um segundo pensando no fim que se dera à velha casa; pelo menos até o ano anterior. 

Porque ele voltara a ela. Voltara – sabendo que ali seria encontrado pelas duas irmãs Black que ainda viviam. A sala em que selara o Voto Inquebrável...O quarto em que se exilara e onde passara muitos dias desde _aquela_ noite...

A maior parte de seus pertences haviam ficado na escola, mas o que importavam eles agora? O que necessitava para viver ainda poderia ser encontrado naquela antiga casa; comida... água... a capa e o capuz negro, essenciais para que se apresentasse ao Lord das Trevas. Precisava ele de algo mais para viver? Precisava ele viver?

Continuar existindo durante a guerra que nunca terminava. A pausa de onze anos não fora mais do que uma ilusão. O Lord das Trevas retornara exigindo muito mais do que obediência...

E não era o único. Dumbledore também lhe exigira mais que obediência. Exigira-lhe sangue frio; exigira-lhe coragem; exigira-lhe que agisse como um verdadeiro seguidor do Lord das Trevas, que ocultasse sua face de espião e cometesse um assassinato impiedoso.

A morte que exigira mais do que vontade para ser causada... que exigira _lealdade_. Lealdade e traição... duas palavras usadas para definir Severus Snape. Por lealdade a Dumbledore ele obedecera à súplica do Diretor. Por traição ao Lord das Trevas se atormentava tanto pelo ato cometido.

Traição no mais alto grau. Como um traidor era a forma que ele vivia agora. Erao propósito de sua vida. Espionar o Lord das Trevas. Trai-lo. Permitir que, assim, no segundo que determinaria o final da guerra, durante aquele silêncio que precedia o ato do assassinato que seria indubitavelmente atentado por Voldemort, Harry Potter tivesse a vantagem – tivesse a certeza de vitória.

A certeza de vitória – a forma de conquista. Isso que ele garantiria com seu trabalho de espião. Com sua traição. Com sua vida.

* * *

A/N: Essa fic eu tentei escrever meio que em um desafio à fic da minha beta querida, Lori. A fic dela (cuja minha não chega aos pés) se chama "O silêncio que precede o ato" e pode ser encontrado entre minhas histórias favoritas, aqui no fanfictionnet. Se alguém se prestou a ler, por favor, se preste a deixar uma review, nem que seja para dizer "Peeves waz here" (rsrs) 

A/N 2: Aff, dois séculos depois percebi que o site tinha comido meus espaços... arrumei um pouco a fic, espero que agora vocês possam lê-la decentemente.


	2. O passado que se torna o presente

_**O passado que se torna o presente** _

_by Jesse Kimble_

_"Nós já passamos pelo passado, mas o passado ainda não passou por nós"_  
_- do filme Magnólia  
_

_

* * *

_Era sua vida que dedicava a... Dumbledore? Aquele bruxo que sequer existia mais? Voldemort? O Lord das Trevas que por tantos anos enganara? Havia uma vida para dedicar a alguém, a alguma causa? Havia sonhos, ilusões, esperanças ou já teriam sido todos esses sentimentos destruídos antes mesmo que pudessem ter existido em seu coração, em sua mente, em sua história? 

Uma vida... que, mesmo tendo passado nela mais de quarenta anos, não poderia dizer que lhe pertencia realmente, caso existisse. A guerra não deveria estar longe de terminar – e ele continuava agindo como um espião até aquele dia, para uma causa que não passava de uma abstração, de uma utopia... continuava agindo como espião _por causa_ de um pedido, uma promessa...

Seria isso que Alvo Dumbledore queria? Na busca pela resposta a esse questionamento, não gastou mais do que o tempo que levara para fazer a pergunta. Não se importava realmente com Dumbledore, não era mais hora de fazê-lo.

Não era mais jovem, sequer fora bonito e muito menos feliz. Por quarenta e três anos, ele _existira_ como o odiado professor e espião para a Ordem da Fênix Severus Snape. Existira como um Comensal da Morte; Severus Prince. E sua existência carregava em si tanto significado quanto o de uma ostra mutilada que nunca pôde produzir pérola alguma.

Era vazio, sozinho. Algo que ele não conseguira mudar no decorrer dos anos e, na verdade, sequer dedicara-se a isso. Os anos deixaram em sua personalidade, em sua face, em sua voz, rudes marcas que não se apagariam jamais. Marcas que o fizeram esquecer alguns dos poucos sentimentos bons que um dia experimentara.

E agora era tarde. Não havia perspectiva de uma melhora no presente, não havia a oportunidade de um futuro. Tudo que existia era a tarefa que deveria ser cumprida; que ele dedicara o máximo de seus esforços aquela manhã...

Poderia, de fato, ser bem-sucedida a tentativa que Harry Potter faria de _conquistar para sempre_ o Lord das Trevas. Poderia. E, ainda assim, isso não importava.

Agira em tempo. Cumprira a promessa. Obedecera sempre. Enganara quando necessário. Manipulara a todos, inclusive a si mesmo. Traíra a vida, a esperança, a virtude e a sorte. Fora leal aos princípios que conhecia, mesmo que não fossem seus. Existira dentro de uma mentira que se tornara tão complexa para impedir que o começo, o fim ou qualquer meio de escape fossem conhecidos.

Tornara-se um mito, uma imagem ilusória que aceitara e incorporara em seu comportamento. Era um mito, agia e sentia como tal – não mais como um bruxo qualquer. Era um mito que mantinha as pessoas à distância, uma representação idealizada de uma pessoa fria. Um personagem que representara tantas vezes que – em certo ponto – não soube mais distinguir se estava agindo como o personagem ou como si mesmo.

Como si mesmo... como a pessoa singular que não vivera; que existira nos últimos quarenta e três anos e passara pelo mundo como um vento passa por uma rua vazia – totalmente fadado ao certo esquecimento.

Existira nos últimos quarenta e três anos. E então, existia não mais. Nunca vivera, não viveria agora. Não soubera o que era vida – era tarde demais para tentar descobrir. Escolheu o caminho mais fácil: descobrir o que era a morte.

* * *

A/N: Eu estava relendo a fic da Lori e parei para pensar na possibilidade de continuação (parte 3) da "nossa" fic... pensei... eles já exigiram "apenas obediência" na parte um... "mais do que a obediência" na parte dois... o que poderia ser exigido nessa "parte três"? Eu respondo: a vida. E não é Voldemort ou Dumbledore que tem de exigir isso, é o próprio Snape. Tristemente, foi tarde demais para ele... quem sabe um dia... certo, pararei com o non-sense, Requiém já parou de tocar aqui... Lembrem-se, por favor, que minha inspiraçãoé movida a reviews... Beijos... 

**Atalanta de Tebas**: eu também não acho... Dumbledore nunca imploraria pela própria vida... e ele _sempre_ enfatizou que confiava no Snape.

**Nicolle Snape**: bom, acho que deves ter percebidos pelos discretos comentários da Lumack que ela ainda não leu o livro 6, por isso não mandei para ela essa história. Quanto aos erros e sim, depois eu vi que eles foram absurdos, a culpa é do site, que conspira contra mim e inventa de comer meus espaços e unir as palavras.

**Bru**: espero que esteja gostando de Ilusões Partidas também... é o Sev'... sim, "O Segundo" foi a minha primeira... a não tem como largar de escrever esse personagem tão maravilhoso... e olha que demorei tempo para aceitar um desafio desse calibre.

**Mah Potter**: por você, pelos outros que pediram (alguém mais pediu? u.u) e para o bem geral da nação, anuncio que aqui está a última e definitiva parte da "trilogia" que a Lumack e eu compartilhamos sobre o Sev...

**Gabrielle Briant**: a primeira fic que eu escrevo depois de HBP rsrs eu fiquei meio em choque com o final, mas me recuperei a tempo. Eu acho.

**Alícia Spinnet**: nossa, há quanto tempo não lhe vejo por aí, guria... é bom saber que até o Peeves anda passeando pelas minhas fics, nem que seja para tirar o pó e as teias de aranhas que os leitores deixam acumular por passar reto por ela... tadinho do Snape, ele é tão incompreendido e você ainda quer que ele morra? tsk tsk tsk

**Aya**: tem mais XDD

**Kirina-Li**: acho que nem ele vê a verdadeira face de si mesmo :(

**Sheyla Snape**: ah, sim, foi você que também pediu continuação! Eu lembro que tuas reviews me deram muita inspiração essa semana, obrigada!

**Agora, Srta. Lumack**: afinal, você "leu agora", não leu? Então... você é fresca, fazer o quê... rs Eu não pretendia colocar spoilers, mas depois do sexto livro, não tem como escrever uma fic sobre o Snape ignorando os acontecimentos de HBP, simplesmente não tem. Eu gostei de segundo também, mas achei tão curtinha, queria que tivesse saído mais texto... E, só para constar, nesse capítulo aqui eu enrolei até a morte (será que acabou ficando ruim? u.u)... essa criança aqui saiu da review que eu estava escrevendo para você... a base de Requiém mesmo (novidaaaaaaaaaaade... nada como Mozart para preencher uma madrugada em que eu deveria estar dormindo já que não dormi na noite anterior) e... bem, seja sincera e diga o que achou... eu e minha mania de fazer contos abstratos, isso está passando para as fics... Que noite? A noite que ele matou Dumbledore (óbvio, né? De qualquer forma, você já sabe todo o livro mesmo...). Não coloquei laranja porque o período colorido do Snape já passou nessa fic. Já imaginou ele se matando em uma bandeira de plumas pink? Adicionei o que vc escreveu em Silêncio e, vai e volta, vai e volta, aqui estou eu, "mexendo com as três fics" rs Aparece você também no MSN, guria... que aconteceu com vc? Tem Linhas, Regillus, Under Suspicion e... não sei mais o que para você betar... rs (A propósito, adivinha o que está tocando de novo?)


	3. Cor contritum

**Cor contritum**

O lamento fúnebre espalhava-se pela casa e por seus ouvidos; já invadira sua mente. Um _Réquiem_ solitário espalhava a traição; anunciava o julgamento, implorava misericórdia.

Carregava em si a compaixão pelo sofrimento alheio – a dor lhe era despertada pelas vítimas feridas, por outras crianças que teriam sido justamente como ele e que não conseguira salvar. Levava os próprios atos como estigma indelével e obscuro da alma.

A culpa... A constante culpa agravada pela presença das vozes. Rogavam por um gesto de clemência ou de piedade. Por não terem as preces atendidas, hoje o perseguiam como se fossem fantasmas de sua mente. Suas vítimas uniam-se a tantas outras em acusação: "_Confutatis maledictis flammis acribus addictis…"_ (1)

Muitas vozes expunham rosto algum... as que o faziam era só para serem por ele reconhecidas, para aumentar seu sofrimento. Ele, afinal de contas, escolhera esse caminho.

Por obediência, o que escolhera seguir naquela noite tornara-se um dever. Um compromisso com qualquer um, que não a si mesmo. Com tantas desculpas disponíveis, acreditara que era pela Ordem, pelo mundo bruxo, por um bem maior. Seguira ordens por todo o tempo, rogando que tanta dedicação não fosse vã. E fora.

A noite trouxera a morte. Apenas uma, aquela. Dumbledore fora vítima, a pessoa que ele imolara aos interesses do Lord das Trevas, a ideais que nem eram seus, a um futuro que não deveria existir.

Mais do que tudo, fora um ato de guerra, perpetrado pelo mais leal professor de Dumbledore. Por lealdade, por obediência, por dever. O Diretor pedira – lembrou a si mesmo, procurando abster-se minimamente da culpa –, implorara pela morte. Snape confiava em pessoas aparentemente mais sábias que si mesmo, então porque agora sofria por fazê-lo?

Porque sempre fora assim. Seu ser negava-se a se demonstrar tanta segurança e firmeza quanto lhe era exigido. Sua alma era cindida por uma marca de trevas e ele não conseguia ocultar sua essência; não fora sempre assim. Uma parte de si era apenas um vazio que preenchia-se com as vozes.

_Ingemisco tamquam reus culpa rubet vultus meus supplicanti parce, Deus..._(2) Vozes lembravam sua culpa. _Heu! Damnátum! Hic lugére, fléremus proptérea suum culpa._ (3) Suplicavam por perdão em seu lugar, porque isso lhe era impossível fazer. Admitir que seus pecados necessitavam remissão seria confessar que os cometera. Uma confissão era algo que só poderia entregar de livre consciência – admitindo que fora por si mesmo que cometera atos irremediáveis. E, por mais que absolutamente tudo ao seu redor acusasse a culpa, confessar-se criminoso não era algo capaz de fazer.

Então, guardava silêncio perante o mundo, perante todos. Para a única pessoa que lhe dera voz, pronunciara a Maldição da Morte. Não fora Severus quem encontrara o fim, mas fora ele quem perdera as esperanças. Bastariam alguns meses (por que não poucos dias?) para que o destino que nunca preparara para si mesmo conquistasse sua vida – ele se encontraria, então, no chão, repetindo as palavras do mesmo lamento fúnebre que marcara sua vida... _Oro supplex et acclinis cor contritum quasi cinis, gere curam mei finis._(4)

* * *

(1) Condenados os malditos e lançados às chamas devoradoras...  
(2) Choro e gemo como um réu, a culpa enrubesce meu semblante. A este suplicante poupai, ó Deus.  
(3) Oh! Condenado! Este choramos por causa de sua culpa, entretanto.  
(4) Oro, suplicante e prostrado, o coração contrito quase em cinzas... tomai conta do meu fim.


End file.
